1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a server, a control method thereof, and a system for producing rankings of search terms whose popularities increase rapidly, and more particularly, to a server, a control method thereof, and a system for producing the rankings of the search terms whose popularities increase rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the widespread use of the Internet, users may search for keywords through search engines or exchange contents, such as images, pictures, or pieces of writing, with other users through social networks.
Therefore, various search engines and/or social network service (SNS) providers frequently provide rankings of search terms according to search frequencies of the search terms. Also, the search engines and/or the SNS providers provide the rankings of the search terms according to use frequencies of the search terms (or keywords) that are mentioned or described in a post through the social networks. Thus, through rankings of the search terms that are determined according to search frequencies or use frequencies, users may recognize various recent issues.
However, rankings of the search terms that are determined according to search frequencies or use frequencies as described above simply provide users with keywords that are currently frequently searched and used. Therefore, it may be difficult for the users to perceive recent changes in issues.
Therefore, there is a need for methods of providing users with search terms whose search frequencies or use frequencies increase rapidly.